Sound systems can be broken down into three general components: an input device (such as a microphone); a processing system (such as a digital signal processor); and an output device (such as a speaker). Sounds are picked up by the microphone, transmitted to the processing system where they are processed, and then projected by the speaker so that the sounds can be heard at an appropriate distance.
The described sound systems may include a hearing aid device. The hearing aid device serves a patient by picking up desired sounds, processing them, and projecting them into the ear of the patient to facilitate communications. The processing system of the hearing aid device is adjusted to fit a specific patient.
Adjustment of hearing aid devices to fit a patient is laborious and time intensive. An audiologist who is engaged in the fitting of hearing aid devices must, during a session with a patient, have on hand not only hearing aid devices from different manufacturers, but also equipment to adjust the different hearing aid devices. The equipment includes proprietary programming hardware and software, interface hardware, and connector cables from these different manufacturers. The process of reconnecting different interface hardware and connector cables renders the fitting experience frustrating for both the audiologist and the patient.
What has also been frustrating is that there is a lack of a reliable method to ensure that the software on the hearing aid devices or the programming hardware is current. An updated version of software may have been released, but this updated software often does not get installed. This may be due to miscommunications, forward incompatibility between older equipment and newer software, procrastination, or perhaps it is because the audiologist was not trained to maintain a complicated software system. This problem prevents a patient from benefiting from newer software.
Thus, what is needed are systems, methods, and structures to fit, program, or upgrade hearing aid systems.